


Ride me

by Inhindsight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhindsight/pseuds/Inhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren puts on his collar Levi is no longer just Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow uh this is literally just straight smut.  
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know!

            The wood beneath Erens knees was cold, a great contrast against the heat of his skin. The only parts of him allowed to touch the floor were those knees and the bottoms of his toes. The skin in those places was hot to the touch and he could only assume red, as he had been kneeling for what seemed like hours. He was ordered to keep his back straight and nothing could make him even want to be disobedient to his master. The collar placed around his neck was made tight enough to feel restriction but not tight enough to choke him. Clipped to the ring at the front of said collar was a chain for each of the cuffs around Erens wrists.

 

            He kept his hands placed against his knees and his head tilted only slightly to the floor to show respect to his Master as he entered the room. The door opened and clicked shut moments later before the sound of a key locking it in place was heard. Erens heart began to race but he kept his composure and remained still, just as he was ordered to do. Excitement raced through his veins as he watched boots walk past him towards the bed behind his back. Eren closed his eyes to listen as Master removed his boots and belts. The sound of leather sliding through metal fasteners was a gift to him for being a good boy.

 

            The rustle of fabric as a shirt was folded made Eren swallow thickly and he could hear movement as the removed clothing was placed on a table against the wall to his left. A chill ran up his spine as he heard a drawer open and then close before Master stopped behind him and crouched on the floor. Pale hands reached around to unclip the chains from Erens collar and pull on them to bring his arms behind his back. Each chain was clipped to the ring on the opposite cuff to prevent any movement to the front of his body.

 

            “Jaeger,” demand filled the voice of his master and Eren could only shiver in response as fingers placed themselves under his chin and pressed upward lightly to signal him to tilt his head back. As Master pulled his hand back it grazed the side of Erens neck and the touch made teal eyes flutter open.

 

            “Yes, Master.” Erens voice was quiet, only above a whisper as a hand slid from his naked hip to his knee while the other took hold of the chains restraining his arms. Masters mouth came close to his ear he let out a breath. Erens own breathing became shaky and suddenly the contact was gone and Master stood. He took his time walking around his slave, appreciating the sight that was provided to him. Eren kept his Masters eyes as he circled him twice. The lust filling his dark eyes had Eren breathing heavily as he waited patiently for a command.

 

            The third time around Master stopped in front of Eren and reached out to trail his fingers over the side of Erens face. The words ‘so beautiful’ slipped through the dark haired mans lips in a nearly silent whisper and Erens tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. The hand that had been caressing his face seconds earlier shot up to tangle in messy brown hair as Master bent to press his lips roughly to Erens, nipping at his lips almost rough enough to tear skin but only enough to tear a moan from Erens throat.

 

            “What a dirty little slave,” Master whispered against his lips. He stood up slowly as Eren stared at his naked chest intently, eyes trailing downward as they began to focus on the skin right above his pants. Once again, he licked his lips as he stared at the button holding the fabric of Masters pants closed. “Is that what you want?” Eren nodded only a small bit and Masters voice became firmer. “You want to suck my cock? Is that what you want, Jaeger?” His voice was like a whip, cracking through the quiet of the room and filling Eren with want, with _need_.

 

            “Yes, Master,” Erens eyes moved to focus on Masters and he could see expectation in the dark orbs. “Please let me suck your cock, Master.” The older man raised an eyebrow and Eren knew that it was up to him to do the work. He bit the corner of fabric closest to the metal button and pulled until he felt it disconnect, he did the same with his zipper. Master helped him only a little bit by pushing the pants down a bit off his hips. Without the use of his hands Eren used his teeth again to pull down Masters underwear and free his length.

 

            Erens tongue pressed against the underside before pulling him into his mouth. He took as much as he could without gagging before sucking on Master as he pulled his head back. A hiss slipped through Masters lips and that pushed Eren to do more. He took the entire length into his mouth, trying not to irritate his gag reflex, as he locked teal eyes with charcoal ones. A pleasant hum came from Master and Eren moaned around the cock in his mouth.

 

            Fingers wound in his hair again and pulled him back only a little bit before pressing back into his throat. He was held there a moment before he was pulled back again, he took the opportunity to press his tongue against the thickness and curl it to touch what he could. His master moved slowly as not to hurt him while Eren hummed and moaned around him. When he was satisfied he slipped a hand under Erens chin and pressed to motion for Eren to stand.

 

            Their kissing was rough, Master demanding everything and anything from Eren and Eren giving all that he could. Pants hit the floor as Master spun Eren to have his back to him while they walked to the bed. Master bit, kissed, and licked the skin he had easy access to as he bent his slave over the side of the mattress. His lips moved over the skin of his back as they made their way down before stopping just above his ass. A hand smacked against the skin of one of the cheeks and made Eren jump, a laugh bubbled through Masters lips as he lifted his head from skin.

 

            He waited until Eren relaxed before smacking a hand against the other cheek. He reached to the bedside table to pick up the crop he had removed from a drawer earlier and tapped it against the back of Erens calf. The leather slid on his skin upward before pausing to slap against the back of his thigh. Hints of red appeared under the skin where it had met the crop and he did this to both legs to get two symmetric lines of red on both his slaves legs.

 

            Kneeling, Master pressed a kiss to each red mark going from one leg to another on the way up. He pressed his chest against Erens and licked his shoulder right before smacking him on the ass with his crop, Master did this to both sides of Eren. He was biting his lip to hold back squeaks as the sound of lather slapping against skin filled the room, the feeling of chain against his back only furthered the pleasure he felt from the sounds echoing on the walls. Master stood back and ghosted the crop over the crack of Erens ass before replacing it with his fingers.

 

            A tug on the chains pulled Eren up once again so they could adjust themselves on the bed; Master lying under Eren who had his legs bent on either side of the shorter mans hips. Erens face pressed against the chest of the man beneath him as he poured lubricant over his fingers. His cheek rested over Masters heart as fingers pressed against his hole. He breathed in heavily as his eyes closed and he nodded to signal that he was ready. A finger entered him and Eren had to bite his lip harshly.

 

            “I want to hear you, slave.” With the command a whine slipped through Erens lips. Master slipped a hand between them to wrap his fingers around his slave`s length. He moved both of his hands in sync as he added more fingers to press into Eren. The little gasps and moans coming from his slave told him when to hold back and when to give just a little more to keep him on edge. When he felt like Eren was close to coming apart he stopped touching him altogether.

 

            “You don`t come until I say so.” His voice was commanding and in return Eren could only say his usual ‘yes, Master’ while Master waited. When he thought that Eren couldn`t handle the wait anymore he waited a minute longer. He waited until he thought Eren was shaking with anticipation to press against his hole. He arched upward to press into him and Eren gasped while he waited for a command. “Ride me,” was all he got when Master helped him up on his knees.

 

            Eren used the muscles of his legs to move himself on Masters cock, rocking his hips as he slipped his hardness out of and into his body. His back arched as his breathing became ragged between the sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth. At one point Master had begun rocking up against him and the friction was pushing him closer and closer to being thrown over the edge. It was getting to be so hard for him to hold back, he was so close. His body shook roughly as he tried to keep moving.

 

            “Now,” Master was out of breath and at the command Eren let go, his eyes glazed over as he opened his mouth and let out a groan before he saw white. He could hear Master do the same and he slipped forward to place his cheek once again on his Masters chest. Fingers moved to unlock the cuffs and once Eren was free they rolled to their sides and faced each other.

 

            “God, you`re so beautiful right now.” Master slipped away and now that everything was over Eren was talking to Levi, his lover. Eren was still breathing heavily against Levi`s chest and Levi reached up to stroke his hair until he calmed enough to talk. Once he could breathe normally Eren kissed his lover and wrapped himself around him while Levi placed an arm around his waist.

 

            “I love you, Levi.” Erens voice was hoarse and Levi smiled at him as his eyes began to drift closed. Just before sleep took Eren away he spoke.

 

            “I love you too brat,” he tucked Erens head under his chin and fell asleep to the feeling of a racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is kawaiilittle-shit.tumblr.com if anyone wants to contact me there


End file.
